Annise' Tale
by Lisa T. Praig
Summary: I had attempted a Harry Potter fanfiction some years ago but dicontinued it due to unavoidable circumstances.Somethings you should know are:1 Annise and Jacobi are a year a head of Harry and Co. In the first two chapters I wanted to give the reader a sens
1. On their way

Authors Note: Wolfe had a German mother and British Father in Case your wondering J She is proud of her Heritage. She did attend Hogwarts in the same year as Koen Altair.

King Cross Train Station

England, United Kingdom

September of 1990

Worries Coming and Going

"Get a move on Ani!" cried a boy as He struggled to pull a heavily loaded baggage cart through the bustling crowd of King's Cross station; With his other hand he motioned impatiently toward a girl that strode between a dignified looking man dressed casually and a woman whose stare was one of ever-present vigilance.

The young girl clutched their hands as they walked, ignoring the boy, as they did. Keeping her pace equal to the two adults.

"Jacobi hold on a moment!" scolded the man as they caught up to the boy who had stopped to take a break from pulling the heavy cart.

Letting go of the girls hand he strode forward. "Hold your horses, we're not late after all and you're not really missing anything. And watch your pack, it's going to fall off your shoulder!"

Jacobi pouted a little, shifted the strap of his shoulder bag, and eagerly continued on, struggling to pull the baggage cart along.

The man shook his head at his sons annoying enthusiasm but nonetheless helped him, pushing the back of the cart with ease.

The girl, still clutching the hand of the woman, looked up at her companion with curious eyes. "Why is Jacobi so excited to go to some place we've never even heard about until last year?"

The woman looked down at the girl, Her jet black hair slipping around and framing her heart shaped face, complimenting her intense gold-green eyes. A small, loving smile danced on her full lips.

"Er glaubt auf diese Weise, weil nur ein sicheres wenige dort erlaubt werden, Ihnen sollte stolz auch fühlen."

The girl nodded, but still started to gnaw on her bottom lip. A trait, the woman knew, the girl displayed when she was nervous.

"Ani," The woman said as she pulled girl forward, upping their pace a bit in order to keep up with the man and young boy who were almost out of sight in the crowd. "There iz nothing to be afraid of . At Hogwarts you vill be following in yer muhders and fauders foot steps. A legacy! Und I know you vill do very vell in yer classes."

The girl looked at the faces of those she passed, wondering if they also had children going to this odd sounding place; This Hogwarts. Her free hand gripped the strap of her own shoulder bag firmly.

It wasn't until a year ago that she and her brother Jacobi, Her fraternal twin, were informed of their difference. The genetic traits that set them apart from the rest of all humanity.

At first the thing that had scared her most was the possibility that Jacobi would be accepted into this school and she, left behind.

Because she was not like him. She would turn out to be a plain, simple… muggle. That's the word her father had used. A word, up until that summer night one year ago She'd never heard.

It seemed everything was changing. And she was terrified. Had been, gut squirming terrified, since that night.

Jacobi, however, had been, and still was, brimming with excitement, infused with just the possibility of being chosen to go to this school meant for wizards. He was going to get in and that was it.

"What if I don't though?" Annise had asked as they swung from the swing set in their back yard later that night, "We've always done everything together."

Jacobi had only laughed, continuing to swing higher and higher. "You will," He'd sighed, slipping deep into his own thoughts, "you've always gone where I've gone haven't you?"

She'd stopped swinging then, She too began to let her mind race with thoughts. But hers were of rejection, separation, loneliness, and despair.

"Think of it Annise!" He brother had laughed as he launched his self out of the swings seat, landing gracefully as always he did. "We'll be able to fly on brooms, make potions, and even change our forms! Just like Wolfe!"

Wolfe.

Annise looked up at the woman as they continued to hurry through the crowd. Wolfe Katherine Ritter. Her father's predecessor and assistant. But to Her and Jacobi, She was a surrogate mother. Indeed, in any thing happened to Her father, Wolfe would take sole custody of them until they reached adulthood.

Wolfe.

She always thought it funny that even though her name was Wolfe, people close to the middle-aged woman referred to her as "Kitty" because of her middle name; Jacobi still did from time to time.

But Annise had stopped after that night.

The nickname seemed so far out now, It seemed like an insult to Wolfe. And she loved Her Wolfe.

More now, after what happened to her mother two years ago.

She loved Wolfe, even after what happened that night around the dinner table.

That night, when they were still hesitant to believe what Her father and Wolfe were telling them. Wolfe changed.

Before their very eyes. With no smoke or fancy pre-performance like you'd see on the television, the Wolfe Annise had known since infanthood took on another shape; and in her place was a wolf of the most magnificent white. Sitting at the table in a chair, one large paw resting next to the plate of hardly touched steak and salad. Wolfe's eyes searching Annise' shocked face.

Wolfe, in wolf form, just sat proudly before them; Her head cocked to one side as if to say: "What about now?"

There was no denying it then. Wolfe never lied. Daddy either. It was all, to Annise any ways, unbearably true.

They were told they'd get letters. And Deep down, Annise prayed they wouldn't.

She was happy being a normal girl who went to school and then came home to do chores and home work. She loved her big stone house with its big front and back yards that were cared for by hired gardeners three times a week.

She was happy being the daughter of a man who worked for the government.

Or so she thought.

That night she also found out that her father didn't just work the government of Canada, but for something called the "Ministry of magic."

Koen Altair over saw a commune, full of people like Himself, Wolfe, She, and Jacobi.

With his commune Koen was charged with being the eyes of this government in Canada. Enforcing the Wizarding world's (as her father called it) laws and so much more. He'd held that position for 11 years! And Annise never questioned it. Never wondered why She never went to his office or went to any office parties.

Now she really knew why those things had never happened. And she didn't like it at all.

She was happy being Ani Altair. The normal…muggle.

She cried that night, after the dinner of discoveries, and she prayed that those stupid letters would not come.

But they did. Carried by owls like her father said they would. Jacobi had opened his on the spot, and then opened hers when she refused.

Whooping and jumping around Jacobi dashed off to show Wolfe, who was in the kitchen making supper that evening. Leaving Annise on the front porch, her eyes staring at the owl flying away. Tear flowing down her cheeks.

"You DO want to go, right?" Jacobi had asked that night before bed, His brown eyes staring into her eyes. "I mean, I won't go if you don't…I-I guess I won't anyways."

The worry, the sadness that appeared in Jacobi's eyes when he offered up that sacrifice, broke Annise' heart and made up her frightened mind.

So now they were off, going to a new school where they'd live for 10 months. 10 months of school was nothing to her, but being away for so long from Daddy and Wolfe made her throat close up and her eyes water.

Wolfe came to a stop, startling Annise out of her thoughts. She looked at her father who was looking around cautiously as He and Jacobi stood under an archway.

"What do you think, Kitty?" He asked without looking over his shoulder at the tall, athletic woman, "Is it safe eh?"

Wolfe released Annise' hand and began to look all around them, to the sides (even over the edge of the platform and peering down at the tracks), then forward, and then backward before giving a brisk nod. "Ve should 'urry Koen, It is almost 11."

"All right!" Jacobi cried and looked around excitedly. "Where is it, Dad?" He asked tugging his fathers jacket sleeve, "That platform…uh…9 and 3 quarters right?"

Annise snorted in disbelief. "Jake!" She sniggered, "There's no such thing as that!"

Her father burst into an amused chuckled and looked at Wolfe who struggled to control her own laughter.

Annise gazed at them with a creased brow. "What?" She asked puzzled by their father's and guardian's behavior."What's so funny?"

Wolfe strode forward, walking straight toward the red brick wall.

Annise stifled a scream and Jacobi's mouth dropped to his chest as they both witnessed Wolfe's head disintegrate into the wall. She leapt back, head quite all right and firmly in place, with a wide smile on her lips, a second later.

"Whoa!" Jacobi exclaimed rushing forward, hands outstretched, "To awesome!"

"Hold it!" Annise' father barked, grabbing the collar of Jacobi's shirt and holding him in place, "Not so fast now! We're going with you after all and we've got to do this right!"

Wolfe moved out of the way and returned to Annise' side to let Koen begin to explain the necessary process of walking on to the plat form hidden beyond the wall to Jacobi who was trembling with excitement

"Pretty cool, eh?" Wolfe asked Annise, wrapping an arm around the stunned girls shoulder, "You go through, Und you'll board the train, und off you and Jake go."

Annise gazed up at the still smiling woman. " The train is through there? B-but I can't walk through a wall!" She protested, "You know how klutzy I am!"

Wolfe laughed, a throaty bark like laugh. "You vill be fine I svare! I was nervous too at first. You'll be okay."

"I'll have to do this every time? Each year?"

Wolfe looked down at Annise, She pulled the girl closer and hugged her about the shoulders. "Vat must I say to assure you Meine Süsse?"

Annise gulped, "Th-that there's another way!"

Wolfe laughed again and bent down, kissing the top Annise' head. "The only vay is dis vay, und it's time to go."

Koen waved Annise over to him and explained to her what needed to be done.

"Wolfe and I are right behind you Doodle-bop, just charge at that wall and don't be scared. Ready?" He asked, unaware that he was fiddling with Annise' tussled, auburn hair. A habit he always had when explaining something important to her.

Annise sighed and nodded. "As I'll ever be I suspect," She replied, looking at the brick wall nervously.

"Me first!" Jacobi announced confidently, bumping Annise out of the way, "Can I? Can I go now Dad?"

Koen stepped aside and strode over to Wolfe, standing beside her just behind Annise' shoulder.

His cerulean eyes were filled with mixed emotion; After a moment, He nodded.

Annise' noted the way Wolfe's eyes gleamed when Her father placed a hand firmly on her shoulder as he gave Jacobi the go ahead.

"Just like me, okay Ani?"

She faced her brother, who was jumping in place. She nodded and chewed her lip, "okay."

With that, Jacobi gave a happy yelp and dashed forward, disappearing into the wall.

Her stomach in knots, she cast another glance over her shoulder. "Go on baby," Her father said giving her a thumbs-up, "Just like Jake." Wolfe winked and grinned, Her long, delicate fingers caressing the hand on her shoulder.

Annise turned and faced the wall, gnawing her bottom lip tentatively. 'Don't crush your skull, don't crush your skull!' She thought to herself. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and with a groan dashed forward.

There was great whooshing sound, a feeling of walking out into a chilling breeze, and complete darkness before light struck her eyes and the noise of a large bustling throng flooded her ears a split second later.

"You did it!"

Annise opened her eyes slowly, looking at her smiling brother who was squatting on his haunches in front of her, his arms crossed over his bent knees.

"It's a rush eh?" He chuckled rising, "I almost ran into some people but they just laughed. Must happen a lot. Look at the train."

Annise glanced at the great iron serpent for a moment that was hissing with life and emitting great puffs of smoke from it's chimney before nodding.

She watched the people around her. Other kids her age were dressed in robes; dashing to and fro laughing and chattering excitedly.

Some adults were also rushing around with their children while some were clustered together in large groups laughing and pointing at children hurrying about.

"That's our daughter, she's so excited to be going!" One mother said pointing at one of the buzzing children.

"My son's determined to be in Hufflepuff like I was, thinks it's the greatest house there." A balding, pudgy man commented to someone standing next to him.

"I hear we get to learn how to fly this year! Isn't that cool!" A child was asking his companion as they strode by Annise.

"We're not in Canada anymore Jake," Annise muttered, clutching the strap of her shoulder bag ferociously, "Where is this Hogwarts anyways?"

Jacobi shrugged and began to pace back and fourth. Growing impatient with Wolfe's and their father's delay. "Somewhere in England I guess…it's hidden though, from the normal people."

Normal? Annise rolled the word around in her mind. Weren't they still normal? Or something else? Something worse?

"Finally!" Jacobi declared hurrying past Annise, "started to worry!"

Their father and Wolfe were strolling over to them, pulling the baggage cart behind them.

"Vell Ve are hear now aren't ve?" Wolfe said thumping Jacobi on the shoulder, "Be sure und check your bag, make sure you 'ave everyting, Ja?"

Annise' eyes widened. "We gotta get on right now?" She asked, "But I thought we had time?"

Koen smiled softly and patted Annise' shoulder. "We do, just not loads of it, be sure and check your bag. Make sure that your wand is there."

With a sinking heart Annise lifted the flap of her shoulder bag and withdrew the item her father spoke of.

"What kind do you have again, Ani?" Jacobi asked examining his own.

"Er…uh…Willow with…uh…crushed wolf's fang. That's what that dude said anyways."

"Meester Olivander, Ani," Wolfe corrected, "He gave you the same kind as yer fauder's. Only a different wood, Ja Koen?"

Her father nodded, "Mine is oak," He glanced at his son who was examining his long wand, "You have the same one as your Mother's right, Jake?"

Jake cleared his throat, gave the wand one last quick glance, and thrust it back into his bag. "Yeah, beech wood with unicorn hair," He answered quickly, "Are we going to get on the train now?"

Koen looked down at his feet for a moment, a tense pause lingered between them before Wolfe said, "Ja, let's go."

Annise took her father's outstretched hand. Looking at him, she noticed that his eyes suddenly had grown very far away.

When the time came to board the train, Koen didn't waste a second. He scooped Annise into a bone crushing hug, kissing her head several times.

"Write to me okay? And I'll write to you. Promise?" He asked letting her go and stepping back so that he could look into his daughters eyes.

Annise nodded, " swear?" She said holding up her small finger. Koen smiled softly before twining his finger around his daughters. She kissed her father's cheek and hugged him one more time.

Wolfe was smothering Jacobi mercilessly, making loud smacking noises as she kissed his forehead over and over again. "stopitstopitstopit!" Jacobi protested trying to break free, "People'll see!"

Wolfe released him with one last kiss, a mischievous grin on her face. "Behave, you really don't vant der kind of detention!" She warned.

Jacobi stepped between Annise and Koen, extending his hand toward his father. Koen shook it firmly. "Whatever house your in don't be mean to your sister if she's placed differently," Koen ordered, "All the students are the same and there for the same reasons as you. So don't get caught up in the whole rivalry thing. Annise will need your help to adjust."

Jacobi curled his lip in annoyance. "Why do I always have to play babysitter?" He asked pulling his hand from his father's. He didn't wait for answer, he bounded onto the train and hurried down the long corridor. Annise watched him run down the train's corridors through the windows until he disappeared from sight.

"Go on, Ani, time to go," Wolfe said, rushing forward. Annise flung her arms around Wolfe's neck and the woman wrapped her arms around her waist and hoisted her up into the air for a moment.

"Haben Sie keine Furcht, seien Sie ein Wolf und finden Sie Ihren Platz" Wolfe whispered in Annise' ear as she set her down.

Annise nodded, "Ich liebe Dich" She replied, and waved at her father, who stood patiently behind Wolfe.

"Love you," She mouthed at him, starting to back up.

"You more" Koen mouthed back.

She turned, looked over her shoulder once more, and climbed aboard.

Wolfe and Koen stood watching Annise before she too strolled completely from view.

"You did tell Dumbeldore yer worries, Ja?" Wolfe asked as she and her leader turned away from the Hogwarts express and began walking back to where they'd entered, "Vat did 'e say?"

Koen made a face and threw his hands up in the air. "That he would try," He replied, "He'd watch her, and keep an eye on her…that's about it."

Wolfe snorted and shook her head. "You know I 'ave never really trusted that old man, something 'bout 'im," She said stopping just short of the wall.

"You're not suggesting…" Koen trailed off and he spun around, looking at the train that was now creaking to life. Pulling His children away.

"Nein, Koen," Wolfe said patting his shoulder, "I only meant dat 'e alvays seems to be hiding something…alvays."

Koen sighed once more and looked worriedly into Wolfe's eyes. "Yes, I know what you mean but…Annise is…I don't know…special doesn't seem right…not with what she might be."

Wolfe pushed her hands into her coat pockets and glanced at the departing train. Her mind now filling with worry as well.

"Ve vill come to dat bridge vhen ve must cross it, eh? Come, there is an assembly tonight."

With one last look at the train, Koen followed Wolfe back through the wall.

Pronunciations:

Annise: Ah-Niece

Jacobi: Jah-co-bee

Koen: Ko-in

Ani: Ahn-ee

Altair: All-tear (as in to rip)

Translations:

Ich liebe Dich: I love you

Er glaubt auf diese Weise, weil nur ein sicheres wenige dort erlaubt werden, Ihnen sollte stolz auch fühlen:

"it believes to proudly also feel in this way, because only safe few are permitted there, you should."

(Basically Wolfe told Annise that Jacobi is proud to be going there and she should too because only people with magical abilities go there.)

Haben Sie keine Furcht, seien Sie ein Wolf und finden Sie Ihren Platz: credit you fear, are not you a wolf and find you your place

(Basically Wolfe tells Annise to not be afraid, be a wolf and find your path according to some Native Americans wolves are considered path finders,)


	2. On the train & Over the lake to Hogwarts

Chapter Two:  
ANOTHER SLYTHEDOR

"There you are !" Annise sighed as she slid the door to the passenger compartment open and stepped inside, "Why you feel the need to always sit close to the back in every kind of vehicle will always be a mystery to me Jake."

Jacobi, who again, was examining his wand slouched low in his seat, glared at Annise and curled his lip. "Aw! C'mon Ani! Don't tell me you're gonna go and do the same thing like you did when we had our very first day of school!" He groaned.

Two boys seated across from Jacobi, stopped their own conversation to stare first at Jacobi, then at Annise who ignored her brothers protest and sat down beside him.

"I just want to sit with you is all," She explained, "You don't know! We might be separated! Daddy and Uncle Luke were in separate houses! Mom too!"

"So your parents went to Hogwarts too, eh?" commented one of the boys. He was a scant little thing, with bug eyes behind thick, horn rimmed glasses. "What House were they in?"

Annise thought for a moment before answering. "Uh…My father was in Gryffindor and my Mom was in…S-Syl-the-in?"

"Slytherin Ani!" Jacobi barked! "Sly-the-rin! S-l-y-t-h-e-r-i-n! Geez! Didn't you listen to what Wolfe and Dad told us?And forget that Uncle Luke was in Ravenclaw."

The boy with the horn rimmed glasses sniffled, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his robes. "Wow! I've never heard of people from those houses getting together…their big rivals those two. I'm hoping to get into Ravenclaw myself. Names, Giacomo Turnerblast," He stuck his hand out at Annise who shook it promptly. Jacobi gave the boy a crude high-five. "You can call me Jack though, everyone does."

Annise smiled softly and pointed at her brother. "This is Jacobi, my twin brother, and I'm Annise. Altair. Jacobi and Annise Altair. But you can call me Ani. My brother goes by Jake too"

The boys mouth dropped. "I-is your dad Koen?" He gaped. Annise, confused at the boys wonder, nodded.

"Wow! He's like…well-h-he's like-or he was really, really popular! That's what my dad says any ways. One of the smartest it was said."

Annise could not help but well with pride at this revelation. Even Jacobi sat up straighter in his seat.

He father had mentioned that he was one of the best student at Hogwarts. But he had failed to tell them of the legacy he had left behind.

"Yeah," Commented the other boy who, up until then, had drawn the hood of his robe down low over his face, "I hear he got like all 'O's' on his O.W.L.'s. So you're his kids? Cool! Names Asher, Asher Propst." 

Annise also shook his hand. Jacobi gave another high-five, beginning to enjoy attention.

"So…what houses do you two want to be in?" She asked looking from Giacomo to Asher who'd pulled his hood back to reveal a head full of thick black curls with eyes that reminded her of her fathers.

"Well, you heard me," Giacomo replied sniffling again, "Ravenclaw is the one for me, I'm really interested in it. I am a self-confessed brainian"

Asher shrugged. "I'm up for anything, though I do hear Gryffindor is quite nice. And the two of you?"

Annise shrugged. "Gryffindor I guess…Wolfe says I'm a lot like my Dad so…maybe."

"Wolfe?" Giacomo asked cocking his head the side, He looked like a parrot trying to twist it's head upside down.

"Oh! My Dad's assistant…a family friend," explained Annise, "She's his assistand. She was at Hogwarts the same year as my dad and mom. She was in Slytherin."

"I want to be in Slytherin," Jacobi declared proudly, "I've read about that house, sounds like the place I'm meant for."

There came a stuffy stillness in the compartment. Annise noticed how Giacomo and Asher exchanged looks of surprise between them.

"Seriously?" Asher asked at last, "Slytherin? That means you'll compete against your own sister…be her biggest rival. Not to mention…well, I've just heard a lot of bad things about that house!"

Jacobi shrugged. "I'm not a bad person," He countered jabbing his wand toward Asher who flinched, "And I already compete with Ani. Besides I thought you said you didn't care how you got sorted."

Asher shrugged and slumped in his seat, "I don't," He replied, "I just don't want to be in that house."

Giacomo wiped his nose again and cleared his throat. "My Dad said that's the death eaters house." 

A crease appeared in Annise' brow and she looked from Jacobi to the two boys. "Uh…death eaters?"

"You don't KNOW?" questioned Giacomo! "How could you not?"

"Hey leave her alone!" Jacobi barked, poking his wand in Giacomo's face, "We haven't had a lot of time to brush up on the who's it's and the what's it's of this 'Wizarding World', k? But any ways, what are death eaters?

Asher slunked back in his seat, pulling his hood back down over most of his face. "Followers of the…uh…He-who-must-not-be-named."

Giacomo shuddered. "A terrible dark wizard obsessed with keeping the wizarding race pure…and killing anyone who isn't a pureblood or any one who opposes him. They say He was in Slytherin. His followers are just as bad as him…That's why lots of people don't like Slytherin House. Most of his death eaters came from Slytherin"

Annise looked at Jacobi who seemed rather bored by all this. He noticed her concerned stare and shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna turn evil or anything."

"If it's that bad…why don't you just get the authorities to" 

Annise was cut off by a sharp rap at the door.

Annise looked up and peered into the brown eyes of a stocky, very round girl with very short, thick chestnut hair. She smiled and stood up to open the door.

"Hi," She greeted, "How are you?"

The girl smile half-heartedly. "Fine, just wonderin' what my cousin is up to, you said you'd sit with me Ash!"

Asher looked up, his face obscured by the hood. "With you and those hens? No thanks, 'sides having a good time right here, you know. These two are Koen Altair's kids. You know that Gryffindor who was really, really smart?"

The girl turned her round, deep brown eyes on Annise. "Really? Man, you must feel so cool right now!"

Annise smirked, "Not really Daddy didn't say-"

"Annise!" Jacobi snapped, "quit calling him daddy in front of these people, Gawd!!"

Ignoring him, Annise went on. "He didn't say much about his...fame here"

"Really? Huh, that's weird according to my mom He scored perfect on all his O.W.L.'s, I'd brag about that. Oh! Jude by the way, Jude Centa."

Annise shook her hand and introduced herself and Jacobi again.

"Well, I've gotta go, you might want to get into your robes, though, I hear we have to have them on before we get there. Nice to me you."

Jude closed the door and hurried down the way to her own compartment. Annise wondered if Jude would tell whomever she was sitting with about Jacobi and herself, beginning to feel over whelmed by it all. She was beginning to grow tired of shaking hands already.

"So, you two are cousins?" Jacobi asked Asher, not really sounding at all interested.

"Yeah, we grew up together. She's a bit annoying though. Just to warn you."

Jacobi laughed and began waving his wand around as if trying to cast a spell.

"Careful Jake," Annise warned as she slid the door open again, "Dad says you got to watch what you're doing with those things. I'm going to go get changed, okay?"

"Whatever," Jacobi remarked, not looking at his sister.

"You should think about it," Annise remarked stepping out of the compartment.

"I am," Jacobi replied. He scrunched up his face and began to rub his temple with his free hand, pretending to concentrate extremely hard. "This is me thinking annnnnd…yeah...yeah...uh... I'll do it when I'm ready,". Asher and Giacomo burst into laughter as Annise rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. She hated how her brother acted around new people.

This Jacobi often treated her coldly and ridiculed her. She didn't mind. She knew her brother and his ways. Just an act and nothing more. A way to find friends and fit in. First impressions, of course.

After what seemed an eternity, the train finally stopped and Annise followed on Her brothers heels as he followed Giacomo and Asher out of the train and onto a large platform.

It was already dark out, and the fog that floated above the plat form gave the place an eerie feeling. Like a scene out of a horror movie.

"So…where to now?" Annise heard a girl ask, "I thought someone would pick us up or something. Or the train would take us all the way to Hogwarts."

As if on cue, there was the sound of monstrously loud footsteps, so loud and hard were these footsteps that Annise began to tremble after each vibration cause by the figure approaching them, a lantern held high over his head gave little light and Annise could not see who, or what, was coming.

She moved closer to Jacobi whose eyes stayed fixed upon the giant.

"All righ', all righ' everyone gather round, gather round I say, we got to get movin' now, don't fret 'bout your stuff now! It'll get to Hogwarts you trust me now."

The man approaching was indeed a giant. Huge in both width and heigth. Annise ducked behind Jacobi, daring only to look at this man by peering over her brother's shoulder. Jacobi on the other hand, gazed up into the mans beared face, an amazed expression cemented on his face.

"The names Hagrid…Rubeus Hagrid an' I'm the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. I'll be escortin' ye now to the school so if you'll all follow me, let's get to the boats. C'mon now let's get a move on. This way!"

At the mention that he worked for the school Annise relaxed. Though she felt a great need to cling to Jacobi, gripping the sleeve of his robe. "Relax," Jacobi said, wrenching his arm free. "Wolfe told me about him. Said he's pretty neat."

"Hope so," Annise murmured trailing behind her brother, "Did he say 'boats'?"

Jacobi nodded. "We'll cross a lake is all. Hogwarts is secluded I guess."

Annise gulped and looked over Jacobi's shoulder. Asher and Giacomo seemed unafraid by Hagrid's presence. Still, even their calm demeanor did not stop the feeling, the desire to go home, from building up in Annise.

"All righ' four each to a boat now!" Hagrid bellowed when they'd reached the lakeshore. It was lined with several boats. Each equipped with a lantern which hung poles at the head of each craft. "And don' ' worry 'bout the giant squid. Every one find a boat!" Hagrid explained as he climbed aboard a boat of his own. Annise watched amazed when the boat began to float out into the lake all on its own. She wasn't sure if she was surprised at the magic she was witnessing firsthand, or if she was amazed the tiny boat carried the man.

But what Hagrid had said as he boarded the enchanted craft suddenly hit Annise like a bolt of lightening. 'Squid?' Annise thought and she gagged and stumbled backward, bumping into a girl who promptly shoved her forward, almost causing her to slam violently into her startled brother.

"Watch it, idiot!" hissed the girl as Annise struggled to steady herself. She spun around and glared at the one who had shoved her. The fat girl only gave her a cold stare. Her waxy lips contorting into a sneer.

"Calm down Hyp!" A small, sour faced girl yelped from behind the massive stranger. "It was an accident!"

The girl, with a pinched, pig like nose and bushy eye brows snorted. "Hogwarts must be lowering it's standards Lindsay, let's find another boat!" With that the girl, and her obvious lackey bounded off toward the other boats.

"C'mon," Jacobi said tugging the sleeve of Annise' robe, "Don't worry about her." She followed Jacobi onto a boat where Asher and Giacomo waited.

"That'd be Hypocrata," Asher explained nodding his head toward the girl who'd just sat in a boat, "Bit of a snot that one, Jude is friends with her, though I can't see why. She struts about acting like she owns the world."

Annise said nothing and uttered a gasp when the boat lurched forward, as if pulled by an unseen rope, and began floating behind the boat Hagrid stood in, He stood stiffly and vigilantly, looking out toward nothing but blackness.

"Here we go!" Asher said with a laugh, "I can't wait!"

Jacobi laughed and began chatting with both Asher and Giacomo, unaware of the worried look in his twins eyes.

'I wish I'd stayed behind,' Annise thought as she looked around at the other boats, no one seemed to be as uncertain as her. 'I should have…but I couldn't leave him.'

At first Annise thought she was deceived. By an optical illusion brought on by a sufficient lack of light being that there was no moon tonight. But as the boat came to dock, She looked up at the castle and knew she was not confused.

"Amazing," She breathed, "I don't believe this!"

Asher laughed and helped her out of the boat. "Believe it, wait to you get inside!"

Annise looked him with wide, frightened eyes. "Why what's inside?" Asher chuckled, "Don't worry, nothing bad." With that he and Annise filed behind her brother, Giacomo in tow.

As they entered through humongous double doors, they were greeted by an elderly woman dressed in pretty emerald colored robes. She stood at the top of a magnificent stone staircase that only led to another set of huge, closed double doors. In her wrinkled hands she held a scroll.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and before I escort to the start of term first, I've few things I must go over with you," She explained, "First before the feast you will be sorted into your house in which you will live for the rest of the time you spend here at Hogwarts. Second any infractions you might commit will cost your house points, while your merit able acts will give your house points. Now, if you will follow me."

Like the first set of doors, the doors leading to the great hall swung open like a grocery store's sliding door does when the electronic sensor is tripped. But by now Annise knew that the technology she was accustomed to, did not exist here.

"It's just like Wolfe told us!" She heard Jacobi whisper to her, "Look at this place, Ani!" She could only nod and offer an apologetic smile. All she wanted was a good meal and sleep. Sleep most of all.

"Hello and Welcome!" boomed a voice with such magnificent strength that Annise stopped dead in her tracks. Asher again pulled forward a little more by the sleeve of her robe. "It's Dumbeldore, the headmaster," He whispered, "My Dad say's he's the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had!" 

"Mmm…okay," Annise said, "When do we get to sit?"

"After we're sorted," Asher answered, "Don't worry almost there."

Dumbeldore spoke of staying away from a third floor and a forest that Annise knew she'd have no problem avoiding. Who'd want to go into a forest with the word "Dark" in its name?

Annise glanced the at the teachers table. She spotted Hagrid, in the middle of a conversation with a small, wrinkled fellow. And next to him was a teacher that caught Annise' breath in her throat.

A very pale gentleman, dressed fully in black robes, with oily black hair and intense black eyes, caught her stare and held her eyes for a moment. She knew him! But how and when she knew him escaped Annise for the moment. She was caught in his watch. Finally He broke the staring contest and surveyed the other students with what appeared to be little interest.

"…call your name and you will sit here and I will place the sorting hat on your head which will then sort you into your house. Good luck!" McGonagall was explaining. Annise shook head, suddenly feeling like she had a migraine. 'Should've stayed with Daddy and Wolfe,' She thought, 'shoulda, woulda, coulda…I really am an idiot!'

Her feet growing tired, and her belling feeling more deprived of a good meal Annise was actually relieved when, after several people had been sorted to their houses, McGonagall cry out:

"Annise Altair!"

Annise' felt faint when she saw McGonagall waiting for her, a grimy looking pointed hat in her hand. Jacobi turned, a grin on his face. "Go on!" He whispered excitedly, "Go!"

A great buzz had started at the call of her name, and Annise had no idea why. All she knew was that she didn't care for it. She was to hungry and tired to satisfy the populations curiousity.

Asher urged her forward, giving her a gentle shove. The crowd of fellow newcomers parted for her and she approached McGonagall who offered a smile.

'I don't want that thing on me,' Annise thought staring at the hat McGonagall held, 'it talks! That hat talks!'

"Sit here, please Annise," McGonagall explained and pointed to the stool next to her. Annise did as was told and slid up onto the stool. She looked out into the sea of newcomers and caught the eyes of the one called Hypocrata, who in turn rolled her eyes impatiently.

'bitch,' Annise thought as she felt McGonagall drop the dirty hat onto her head.

Instantly the hat sprung to life. "Well, well," It cackled softly, "An Altair at long last! Haven't had one of you in awhile! But your different aren't you?"

Annise furrowed her brow, growing more and more frustrated with the damn thing that sat uselessly atop her head. What did he mean different? She was already as different as she wanted to be!

"You walk your fathers path don't you? Yes, I think you do…but in your mind is that cunning nature that invites you into the house that is rival to your father's ..hmmm…what to do? The heart of a lion, the mind of serpent, so difficult…hmmm…I know! GRYFFINDOR!" 

A thunderous applause rang through the crowd and McGonagall removed the sorting hat from Annise' head. She walked clumsily over to the table McGonagall had pointed at, taking a seat between a much older boy and girl who both patted her on the back and offered their welcomes and congratulations.

"Jacobi Altair!" Annise spun around and watched as Her brother proudly strode up to the stool and plopped himself down. McGonagall set the hat down on his head and Annise felt as though she might vomit.

A moment later, the ugly hat laughed and cried out: "SLYTHERIN!" 

A great "ooooooh!" echoed in the hall. A brother and sister in duel houses would essentially prove very interesting to them. Jacobi turned and looked at Annise, he winked and gave her a thumbs-up before bounding off the Slytherin table. But Annise could only feel distraught, thinking of what Giacomo had said on the train.

Suddenly someone poked her harshly in the ribs and she looked over the boy who'd patted her on the back earlier. A girl, with long red hair and bright blue eyes studied Annise' face before asking in a cold, smarmy voice: "Are you going to be a house traitor too? Are you going to be a Slythedor too? Like your father?"

Annise suddenly felt just as miserable as she had when she first walked onto the Hogwarts Express. 'The what?' She thought wanting to know what that word was, what it entitled, and if she was in fact, just that.

"Leave her alone Miranda!" Barked a pretty black girl, "You shouldn't make her feel unwelcome in her own house!" She smiled sweetly at Annise. Annise smirked in return.

"Her father put a black mark on the greatest house of Hogwarts! Who'd want another?" The girl called Miranda snapped before turning away from Annise.

Annise was frowning. When was bed? Would she have to sleep in her robes? So many questions reeled about that She felt she would break down in sobbing mess.

She wondered if anyone had ever felt so rejected from their own house so soon.

When the food appeared before her, She found that she could not partake in the feast. For the rest of the evening, she kept her eyes glued to her empty plate


	3. Of Transfiguration & Potions

-1Chapter Three:

Of Transfiguration and Potions

"Really? Not a clue until a year ago huh?"

Asher forked a large portion of scrambled eggs into his mouth and waited for Annise to answer.

That morning before the start of their classes, students from every house sat at their designated tables chattering excitedly as they gobbled down the delicious breakfast that had magically appeared before them. The food, however, didn't satiate each students individual feelings for the approaching hours they would dedicate to their classes.

Annise however, seemed unconcerned for what awaited her after breakfast.

Indeed, had that mornings breakfast been an eating contest, Annise no doubt bested all other students as she devoured her 4th piece of toast before spooning another large helping of eggs onto her plate.

"Ani, did you hear me?" Asher asked after topping off his glass of milk, "How come your dad didn't tell you about Hogwarts and all the other stuff up until a year ago?"

Annise shrugged. "'ess 'e taught it bes' if we din' know too soon," She said with a mouthful of egg, "Dunno 'eally."

Asher frowned. "You should slow down, you could get sick before our first class," He cautioned, "Why didn't you eat anything last night? I noticed."

Annise gulped down more eggs before grabbing for her pumpkin juice. "Er…well, it was, this whole situation I mean, it was a lot to take in and…some older girl asked me something that stole my appetite. She asked if I was going to be another house traitor. Another _Slythedor_. I wish my dad had at least mentioned something about that before I came here."

Asher wrinkled his nose, as if catching an unpleasant scent. "Slythedor? I've never heard that word before. It's obviously a mixture of the names Gryffindor and Slytherin. And if this girl called your dad a house traitor it's probably cause He was torn between the two houses. I don't see why that would be a big deal though."

Annise finished her pumpkin juice, finally satisfying her now aching belly. "It must have something to do with my Mom then," She concluded wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "She was a Slytherin. And Wolfe was a Slytherin in the same year as Mom and they were all good friends. So…yeah, that's probably what's up with all this Slythedor and house traitor crap. Still, like you said, I wonder why that'd be big deal though."

"Oh!" Asher jumped excitedly when Professor McGonagall suddenly came up beside them, handing both He and Annise a single sheet of parchment. With a soft smile She continued on down Gryffindor's table, handing each student an identical piece of parchment as she went.

"Our class schedules! How cool!" Asher exclaimed.

Annise gawked at Asher after She'd spied the classes written neatly on the parchment. Charms? Potions? And what the hell was Transfiguration? Her very first class for Pete's sake!

"Uh…" Annise stammered, "We won't be expected to know what these classes are all about as soon as we walk into the class room, right?"

Asher chuckled and shook his head, stuffing his paper into his robe pocket. "Don't bug out on me Ani!" He said with a reassuring grin as he stood up. "You'll be fine. After all, your Dad is a legacy. Mostly for his intelligence, right? C'mon, let's go!"

Annise gave a wry smile, allowing Asher to guide her out of the great hall by her wrist. All the while knowing that had she'd tried to leave the great hall on her own, ultimately, She would have instead curled under one of the tables and hid away for the rest of the day.

'_Don't stress?' _Annise thought bitterly as she leaned against the door that led into the Her second class of the already dismal, humiliating day, _'Yeah, tell that to your poor cousin!'_

In all honesty Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall had at first started off well enough for Annise. For their first magical feat they were to change a beetle into a harmless button.

It was an odd thing but it had comforted Annise to realize that both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students alike were just as uneasy in this odd class as Annise herself.

And on could only imagine Her excitement and pride when Annise did as was instructed and, in place of the ugly insect, lay a perfect button.

"Turn it into a tarantula now and then I'll be impressed!" Asher had quipped, making the idiot mistake of nudging Annise with his elbow.

That one, harmless, gesture was enough to somehow set the button in flight. Its chosen point of destination directly into the gaping mouth and down the throat of Asher's own cousin, Jude Centa.

Thankfully, Jude hocked the button up without a problem, Ignoring the sniggers and giggles of witnessing students. She had, in all truth, swallowed a live bug. Button disguised or not.

And it had cost Gryffindor five points. Even now, in the dark hallway, Annise could still feel the heavy glares generated at her from her own housemates.

"Don't worry," Asher whispered to her, "We'll earn the points back and Jude will be fine."

Annise sighed and said nothing. Deep down, it wasn't the loss of points or Her unintentional humiliation of Jude that bothered her. It was the terrifying thought that Her brief success in Transfiguration would be the only true triumph She would ever achieve at this school.

"Going' okay so far Ani?" Annise looked up into the face of the one she'd been hoping to see up close since before retiring to bed in Gryffindor tower the night before.

Jacobi strode toward Her as He led the way for a long line of fellow Slytherin's, a loving smile offered to his sister. He came to stop across from her, resting against the cool cobblestone wall.

"Did you hear about what happened in Transfiguration?" Annise asked in a whisper, annoyed at the obvious efforts of strangers trying to overhear what she was saying to Jacobi.

"No, why?" Jacobi asked with a yawn, "Did ya blow something up?"

Annise trembled at the question, feeling that it could become a reality if she wasn't careful in the future. "No, not yet anyhow. I made a button lodge in the throat of a Hufflepuff. That girl, Jude, who we met on the train."

Jacobi, as well as several others, burst into laughter that bounced off the walls of the dim corridor.

Just as Annise opened her mouth to chide their insensitivity, the door she'd been leaning against, swung open.

Jacobi screamed her name a second to late.

The back of her skull cracked against the stone floor of the class room. Annise' teeth clicked together and bit the back of her tongue; The world around her spun uncontrollably before the pain dulled and she felt hands take hold of her own.

"Sit up Ani!" Jacobi's voice.

Her eyes fluttered and met her twin's. Asher had a hold of her other hand, looking at her apprehensively.

She slowly allowed them to sit her up. Ignoring the mocking cooing sound of the on looking students when they observed Jacobi inspecting the stinging knot at the back of Annise' head.

"Silence!"

Though it caused her aching head to swim, Annise gazed up at the man who'd ordered the laughing students standing in the door way to still their cruel laughter.

Instantly, Serpent like black eyes met her glassy violet ones.

"I do hope Miss Altair," The man clothed entirely in black said observantly in almost a whisper, "You at least possess your father's gift for potion making as you obviously lack his rationality. He would have never leaned against a door leading into a class room about to begin."

Annise felt her heart sink as Jacobi and Asher helped her to her unsteady feet.

"Do you need to visit the infirmary?" The man, obviously the professor, asked. His soft voice hiding any sign of concern for Annise.

"No sir," She mumbled as she took Her things from Asher who'd picked them up for her, "S-sorry…um…"

"Professor Snape," The man said, his lip curling,

"Professor Snape…sir."

He whirled around looking at the students who'd slowly began to leak silently into the room.

"Slytherin's to the right Gryffindor's to the left," He ordered softly, "Well? What are you all waiting for. Get situated now!"

Never had Annise seen or committed to an order so fast that in the end she wondered if time had deliberately sped up for before she knew it she was standing at a table near the front, Asher by her side.

Delicately touching the enormous knot, Asher whispered, "You okay? I'm surprised you didn't split your skull!"

Annise smirked _'Wish I had,' _She thought watching Professor Snape swoop to the front of the class, the air seeming to steal away and hide under his billowing robes.

Snape went onto describe the foundations and curriculum of potions before setting them on their very first attempt at potion making.

Her stomach was in knots. A potion so soon? Gathering the needed materials, Her mind kept going back to the disastrous episode that happened only close to a full hour ago.

'_Chill, Ani!' _She told herself, _'Try and redeem yourself in this class. You're good at following directions. This can be breeze for you.'_

And it was a breeze. Annise was succeeding in her efforts flawlessly. Asher unfortunately was not so flawless for she realized the unearthly stench was emitting from her fellow Gryffindor's cauldron.

All seemed well until, quite suddenly, Annise' cauldron began to quiver and its contents began to bubble and hiss menacingly.

'Oh shit!' Annise cursed, 'To much stupid snake fang! I look away for a second and this happens? Damn!'

When it seemed all her determination was beginning to slip through her fingers a voice, one of which Annise didn't recognize, whispered in her minds ear: _'Counteract it!'_

Annise glanced over at Snape who was observing Jacobi's successful endeavor. She began to gnaw her lip.

'_Add another porcupine quill! Do it now!' _The inner voice shrieked.

What could she stand to loose?

Without another thought, Annise did what the voice had advised and dropped another quill into the violently boiling concoction.

The potion burped & the cauldron rumbled violently, Annise and Asher stepped back from the desk.

But rather than erupting, the potion slowly, easily, calmed to a softly simmering brew. Annise sighed in euphoric relief while Asher quickly went back to his own potion, the flame at the base of his cauldron having gone out.

Pride swelling her heart, Annise began to carry on with the final instruction for completing the boil curing potion when a shrill voice whined:

"You can't do that! That's cheating!"

Asher, who was still trying to re-ignite the base flame to finish his own disastrous potion, snorted and shot the girl who was making the worst of an already tense situation.

"Why don't you mind your own business Hypocrata! She didn't do anything wrong!"

Snape instantly glided soundlessly over to Annise and Asher's table. His black eyes tunneling into Annise' own.

"What's all this?" He demanded in a soft, firm voice.

"Altair added to the potion!" Tattled Hypocrata, her tone of voice evidently brandishing her pride at catching a cheat in her head-of-house own class, "It was boiling over and-" "Thank you Hypocrata," Snape cut in, his tone full of warning but his eyes never leaving Annise', "Continue on with your work and leave this matter to me."

Scowling, Hypocrata did as was ordered but not before mouthing 'Cheater' at Annise after Snape began inspecting her potion.

"Explain yourself Miss Altair," Snape ordered, "I should like very much to hear what it is that you have done."

Annise felt the blood drain from her face and suddenly the dungeon class room felt colder than it really was.

"W-well it was boiling over…maybe about to blow up. S-so I gave my potion another porcupine quill cause what had affected it was the fact that I-uh-added to much snake fang. S-sir-UH-I mean Mr. Snape-OH! UH-I mean Professor Snape… sir."

Annise heard a few students struggle to contain their snickers but found she could not bring herself to look around at them.

She could only stare nervously at Professor Snape who was stirring her potion slowly, thoughtfully.

"How did you know to do that?" was his next question.

All eyes on her, Annise felt she would finally succeed in gnawing of her bottom lip.

"It was unbalanced," She mumbled, staring over Snape's shoulder and pinning her eyes on the chalk board, "So I add another quill. One quill for an extra pinch of snake fang."

Jacobi clicked his tongue. Something he did when he was impressed. Impressed and proud.

For the first time that morning, a smile danced at the corners of Annise' mouth.

"Very ingenious," Snape mused, "Foolish and nothing short of what a silly, lazy Gryffindor would do to save their skin at the risk of endangering innocent people. But it was a clever act altogether. A point to Gryffindor."

Snape wheeled about and headed of the Slytherin tables without another word.

Hypocrata groaned loudly amongst the astonished gasped and excited whispers of the rest of the students.

Annise surveyed those around her. She was greeted with the smiling faces of fellow Gryffindor's as well as, but not unsurprisingly, a hateful glare from Hypocrata. The only Slytherin who seemed to care or take offense.

"I think this makes up for that earlier fiasco, eh?" Asher whispered with a giggle, having given up on his poorly attempted potion that was not giving of the odor of rotting vegetation.

"SILENCE!" Snape bellowed.

Though it did not diminish the grin on Annise face.


End file.
